Unexpected - TadashixReader
by thestraybirds
Summary: You saw a cute guy at the park playing with his younger brother. Then you met him again at his Aunt's cafe. You didn't think that he'd talk to you. I mean, you weren't the smartest girl on earth... but him? He was a genius. TadashixReader
1. Chapter 1

You sat, leaning against a tree. You were at the park, just breathing in the warmth and the grass of the day as you worked on homework. You had gotten distracted from your math, lying beside you unfinished in the grass. Your eyes were on a certain guy playing with his younger brother.

His face was lit up with laughter, watching his younger brother go across the monkey bars. You smiled to yourself, admiring the brotherly love. The older one had black hair under a baseball cap, and he had a white shirt with a cardigan over it.

You saw him about to look at you so you quickly glanced down. A small laugh escaped your lips. _What am I doing? Daydreaming about a cute guy when I have school? _You sighed and picked up your book, doodling on the paper.

Glancing up once again, you saw him leaving; his hand holding the younger brother's as they walked away. You smiled to yourself, appreciating the sight.

(●—●)

It was a few days later, a cold chill in the air. You had some free time on your hands so you decided to go to the park to write. You could have gone anywhere, but you were hoping to capture another glimpse of the cute guy you saw here before. You looked around the playground, seeing that no one was there.

Sighing, you sat by your favorite tree. You leaned your head back and stared up into the branches, leaves dancing in the wind. Your mind drifted and your eyebrows furrowed as you thought about school. You were falling behind in Algebra, but it wasn't your fault you couldn't grasp onto the information!

You heard someone approaching you, your thoughts abandoned. Your eyes met brown ones. You sat up straight, surprised that you didn't notice him arriving at the park.

"I noticed you liked to hang out here so I thought I'd come by and say hi," he said, smiling. "I'm Tadashi."

"I'm (Y/N)," you said smiling back. His words echoed in your mind. "Yeah, I like to come here and write. Is that your brother?" You looked behind him at the young boy laughing with glee going down the slide.

Tadashi's eyebrows went in the air, and he chuckled as he turned to see his brother running around.

"Yeah," you could hear the love in his voice. "Yeah, he is."

"He's adorable," you said simply.

Tadashi turned to look at you. He still had a smile on his face.

"So, what do you like to write?" he asked, sitting down beside you.

"Erm," you didn't expect him to talk to you so it was hard to collect your thoughts. "I write…" your brain decided to quit on you.

"You don't have to tell me," he added quickly. "If you don't want to."

"No, no!" You rushed out. "I'm sorry. My brain just quit on me. Um, I write a bunch of poetry and I've written a book already. I'm working on one right now, too."

"Yeah? What's your book about?"

"I don't know yet," you let a laugh out. "I suppose I should have figured that out before I told you, huh?"

Tadashi just chuckled.

"So, what do you do?" You asked, trying to take the focus off you and also learn more about him.

"I love on robotics. I'm hoping to get into San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, though." His eyes lit up as he thought about it. "I won't bore you with the details, though."

"Robotics is pretty interesting, though." You said. "I don't know much about them, but I like to hear about them when I can. And you have to be a _genius _to get into SFIT."

"Do I not look like a genius?" Tadashi asked, straightening his hat and pursing his lips at you.

You both burst out laughing.

"Tadashi," you looked around and saw the little boy whining, with big puppy dog eyes at Tadashi. The gap in the little boy's teeth made him even cuter. "I want you to play with me."

"Duty calls," Tadashi smiled, standing up. The little boy grasped his hand, trying to pull him towards the playground. "See you around, yeah?"

"Yeah," you smiled. "See you around."


	2. Chapter 2

Tadashi was clearing off tables at the Lucky Cat Café when he was reminded you. He smiled to himself, humming a tune as he wiped the table off with a rag. Aunt Cass noticed his happy mood and leaned against counter, admiring her nephew.

Tadashi glanced up and noticed her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I remember when I was young and in love," she tilted her head, a smile on her face. "Those were the days."

"I'm not in love," Tadashi laughed at his aunt.

"Who is it?" She persisted.

"No one," Tadashi raised an eyebrow and chuckled softly.

"Don't you try that on me, young man!" She waved a finger at him.

"I don't have time for anyone, Aunt Cass," he said, walking over to her. "I have to focus on school. It's not too busy here so can I go work on homework?"

"Of course," she wrapped Tadashi in a hug, which he returned. "But there is no such thing as 'no time for love.'"

Tadashi laughed once more before going to the back to take off his apron and put the washrag away.

Tadashi hurried up the stairs, almost tripping over Mochi in the process.

"Hey Hiro, want to go to the park after I finish my homework?" Tadashi looked around and saw Hiro with a mouthful of gummy bears. Tadashi furrowed his eyebrows.

"You aren't supposed to be eating those. Did Aunt Cass say you could?" Tadashi grabbed the bag from Hiro who just grinned as best as he could with his mouth full.

"You could get sick," Tadashi groaned. "Don't eat so many at one time, knucklehead."

Tadashi sighed and looked at his younger brother who smiled at him adorably. Brown eyes peaked out from behind his black, fluffy hair. There was a slight tooth gap between his front two teeth that completed the cuteness.

"Once I finish with homework, we can go to the park. If," Tadashi paused, making sure Hiro was listening. "If you don't get into the gummy bears without permission."

Hiro nodded eagerly.

Tadashi nodded, approving his brother's response. He walked over to his side of the room and pulled out his textbooks and work.

(●—●)

Tadashi groaned, leaning back in his bed. He was tired of working on homework and it was getting hard to focus. He glanced over at the time. 3:06 P.M. It was as good as time as any to go to the park. He was hoping to see you again. Aunt Cass's words echoed in his mind. He chuckled, and rolled out of bed.

"Hiro!" Tadashi called. He heard footsteps run up the stairs to him.

"Yeah?" Hiro asked, popping his head in the door.

"Ready to go to the park?" He asked.

Hiro's eyes lit up and he nodded.

"Why are you so excited to go?" Hiro asked as they were walking.

"What do you mean?" Tadashi looked down at his younger brother, raising his eyebrows.

"Usually I have to beg you to go to the park with me, but this time you asked me." Hiro held onto Tadashi's hand, skipping along.

"I just felt like getting out," Tadashi smiled.

"Is it because of that girl you were talking to last time we went?" Hiro asked, looking up at Tadashi. A smile played at his lips.

"Knucklehead," Tadashi laughed and ruffled Hiro's hair. Honestly, he couldn't forget about you for the last few days. You had the most beautiful [E/C] eyes and your laughter was contagious.

Hiro protested to the hair ruffling and pushed Tadashi away.

"Race ya!" Hiro bolted off, already ahead of Tadashi.

Tadashi chuckled then jogged off behind his brother.

They arrived at the park not much later, out of breath and laughing. Bickering about who won and who would pay for the ice cream. Tadashi knew he would anyways, but he teased Hiro anyway.

Tadashi glanced around, looking for you. He was disappointed when he didn't see you anywhere, but he kept an eye out as he played with Hiro. He didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to talk to you and hear your voice.

Soon, Hiro was tired of playing and wanted to go home. Clouds covered the sun, making it a little chilly.

"Can I ride on your shoulders?" Hiro asked, hope in his eyes.

Tadashi took off his baseball cap and put it on Hiro's head then hoisted Hiro up to his shoulders.

"How many gummy bears did you eat?" Tadashi huffed. "You weigh like a billion pounds!"

Hiro just laughed.

Tadashi set Hiro down in front of the café before they went in.

"You two boys have fun?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Yup," Hiro said. "Can I go to the garage to work on my bot?"

"Of course, sweetie," Aunt Cass rolled her eyes, but pulled Hiro into a hug. Hiro hugged her back then quickly skipped off.

Tadashi laughed and left to the back room to put an apron on to help Aunt Cass with the café.

(●—●)

You sighed, putting your face in your hands. School seemed to be just getting more stressful as the days went on. You wondered if your teachers even knew you had more than one class. Would you even be able to get into a good college? What if your grades dropped and you disappointed your parents? You groaned and looked out the window.

It'd still be at least an hour until the sun went down, but the sky was pretty. You decided to go out for a walk. There was a café near you. You couldn't remember the name exactly, but one of your friends mentioned something about cats being in the name.

You chuckled at the thought. You grabbed a light jacket and put your hair up in a bun. You wrote a note telling your parents you went on a walk just in case they came back and noticed you were gone.

The air was clean, refreshing your tired mind. Clouds littered the blue sky. You smiled and closed your eyes for a brief second before walking down the sidewalk. It was a beautiful evening. You needed the break from school.

You saw the park and remembered the guy who talked to you before. You decided to take a stroll around it, delaying your walk to the café. Though you would never admit it, you wished you could see him again. You never did understand why he talked to you anyway; you weren't that pretty or smart. You were just… _you._

You were walking around when you noticed a batch of flowers. You picked a few and then sat on a bench. You wove the flowers into each other, creating a flower crown. A little girl spied you from the playground and ran over.

"That's pretty," she stated, looking with big eyes at it. She had brown hair that fell lightly to her shoulders. The flower crown would look beautiful in that garden of hair.

"Do you want it?" You offered it to her, smiling.

"Really?" She giggled.

"Only the very best get flower crowns," you said nodding your head seriously. Then you bent over closer to her. "But you are one of the best."

You put the crown on her head. She laughed with glee and then ran off. You smiled and stood up, getting ready to leave. You turned your back and started walking when you heard a shout.

"Wait!"

You turned around to see the little girl you gave the crown to running up to you. You knelt down to her.

"Yeah?" You asked.

"Thank you," she said and then brought out a small daisy from behind her back. "This is for you because you are also the best."

"Awwww," your heart could hardly contain all the cuteness she had.

She leaned forward and put the flower in your hair by your ear. You reached up a hand to also help her.

"Thank you, darling." You laughed. She smiled.

"I have to go now." Her eyes brightened up. "Goodbye!"

"Bye!" You called back to her as she ran off.

_Little kids are so cute sometimes_, you thought. Your mind thought of Tadashi and his younger brother. His younger brother had the most adorable tooth gap and hair. He was probably the cutest little boy you had ever seen.

You arrived at the Lucky Cat Café sooner than you expected. At a good time too; the sun was starting to go down and pretty soon the sky would be full of colors. You entered in, looking around. A few people were there, but not many.

"Hi," the lady behind the counter greeted you. She smiled kindly. "What can I get ya?"

"Umm," you said, looking up the menu. You thought of the weather outside and what would go good with it. "I'll have a hot chocolate, please."

"Coming right up, girlie." She started to get it ready. You noticed it said Aunt Cass on her name tag. You smiled. This seemed like a friendly place.

You pulled out some cash, thanked her, and then sat down in a chair by the window so you could look out at the sky.

Tadashi came out of the back room, wiping his hands on his apron.

"I can take over now, Aunt Cass." He said. "You should take a break."

"Oh, Tadashi!" Aunt Cass smiled. "I did such a great job raising you."

Tadashi chuckled at his aunt as she left to the back room. He glanced around the room and noticed you sitting by the window looking out. He didn't recognize you, though; he could only see the back of your head, after all.

You took a sip of hot chocolate as you looked at the sky. Their yellow, pink, blue and orange colors seemed painted there along with the clouds. You were amazed at the sky, how it was so real, but was too beautiful that you couldn't believe it.

Soon enough, the sky was getting darker. You better leave now before it gets too dark. You sighed and stretched as you stood you. You dropped your empty cup in the trash bin beside the door before opening it.

"Have a nice day!" Tadashi called, still not even glimpsing your face.

"You too." You said, a bit too quiet for him to hear anyway. You didn't glance back at him, so you didn't realize who it was. Without another thought about it, you walked home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Just to clarify something, Hiro is 12 years old and Tadashi is 16 years old. Also, thank you so much for reading and stuff. Please, please, pleeeaaaseee tell me if it's terrible. Or good. I'm actually online schooled so I know NOTHING about public school. Sorry if I get anything wrong. Just let me know and I'll try to fix it. **

A week later and you were overwhelmed with homework. You groaned as the stress pulled you down, weighing on your shoulders as you thought about your future. Your mother had gotten mad at you earlier for all the work you had due – and it didn't make you feel any better.

Tears welled up in your eyes and you clenched your jaw as you stared at your homework. Why did your entire future depend on your choices made in high school? At the time when you're busy growing that they decide to push all these stupidly important decisions on you?

You needed coffee. You needed a break. Just to get away from all your responsibilities and troubles for an hour or two. Then you'd be refreshed and you could work on all your homework… right? Hopefully this would work.

You sighed and stood up. It was a good a time as any to visit the Lucky Cat Café. You grabbed some cash and then left the house.

The sun was shining awfully bright. No, it really was awful. There shouldn't be nice days when you feel terrible. Who invented the weather anyway? You sighed, a little amused by your own thoughts, but still in a bad mood. Tired and homework do not go well together.

You came upon the café sooner than you expected. You entered, looking around. The lady at the counter – you couldn't remember her name – was smiling with energy.

"Hello again!" She welcomed you. "What'cha need?"

"Umm, can I get a [drink]?" You asked.

"Anything else, hun?" She asked.

"I'm good, thanks." You cracked a smile, though it wasn't genuine.

A few minutes later, you had your drink. You sat at the table, just enjoying the quietness. Your mind wandered as you forgot your troubles. You watched as a mother sat, her child messily eating a doughnut. A soft laugh escaped your lips.

You glanced over as a young boy came out of the back room over by the counter. Your eyes grew big and you laughed. It was Tadashi, the cute guy from the park. You forgot about him with school and such.

Your eyes twinkled and you smiled. It was good to see him, even though you doubted he'd see you. He asked the lady something – aw man, you forgot to figure out her name. Sighing, you watched. The lady shook her head and Tadashi's face looked around the café, his eyes landing on you.

He looked confused for a second, but then smiled and waved. You blushed, realizing you were staring, but waved back. _Great job, [y/n]. _You mentally hit yourself upside the head. You averted your eyes from him, but glanced up to see his back to you and talking to the lady.

You took a sip of your drinking, looking back outside. You never really thought he actually paid attention to you. And now you're fantasizing about him being your boyfriend. You rolled your eyes at yourself. People don't get relationships that fast, you scolded yourself. They become friends and then best friends. I mean, they practically talk to each other more than once! Which was not what was happening to you.

You sighed, putting your face in your hands. You quickly lifted up your head when you heard swift footsteps. Tadashi was walking over.

"Hello [Y/N]!" He greeted, a huge smile on his face.

"Hi," you smiled back at him. His smile was too contagious.

He sat down in the chair across from you.

"How are you?" Tadashi asked.

"Umm," you considered telling him the truth. Life was stressful and school is terrible and you don't want to live with all of this. "Alright, I guess. How about you?"

"You guess?" Tadashi asked, concern flickering in his eyes.

"Just school stuff." You sighed, thinking about it made you stress even more.

Tadashi furrowed his eyebrows, looking at you. It made you let out a small, stressed laugh.

"It's okay, I'll figure it out." You smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good." Tadashi said, relaxing again. "Do you need help with school?"

You moved your eyes to the table, looking at your drink. You knew you needed help, but from a cute guy who would figure out how dumb you were? Not a chance. You glanced up at him, his face was soft.

"No," you finally replied after what seemed like forever to you; though it was just a few seconds.

Tadashi noticed your hesitation, but let the school subject go.

"So have you tried Aunt Cass' doughnuts?" Tadashi asked, smiling proudly over at the lady at the counter. You remembered it from a week ago, but scolded yourself from not remembering it.

"No, actually." You took a sip of your drink.

"They're _really _good," his eyes twinkled. "You should try them sometime."

You laughed at him. He was so cute. Too cute to even be talking to a girl like you. He stood up.

"Hey, I gotta go. But," He pulled a pen out of nowhere and wrote on the napkin. He handed it to you. "Here's my number. Call me if you need help with school, yeah?"

You almost choked. He was giving you his number.

"Need help burning it down," you mumbled. Tadashi laughed, hearing what you said. Your face warmed. "Thanks Tadashi." You quickly said.

"No problem." He smiled down at you. "Bye, [Y/N]."

"Bye Tadashi." You smiled at him.

You chugged the rest of your drink and then stood up. You walked over to the door, dropping your cup in the trash before waving to Aunt Cass and walking out.

(●—●)

You held the napkin with Tadashi's phone number in your hand as you laid on your bed, surrounded by notebooks and whatnot. Your phone was in your other hand, contacts open. You put his number into your phone and then turned it off.

You could call him, but what if he was busy? What if he was having a bad day? What if he didn't want to talk to you at the moment? It was better to not do it right now. Besides, he'd just think you're dumb anyway.

You turned to your side, listening to your music blast loudly. Usually music helps you concentrate, but today? You didn't even feel like working on school. Tadashi was filling your thoughts. Why did you have to see him today of all days? You were glad that you saw him, but now you couldn't focus on school.

You sat up and went to your desk where you laptop sat open. You checked social websites, but quickly stopped out of boredom.

"I can do this." You said to yourself.

You breathed in a few times in and out with your eyes closed before you stood up and walked over to your bed, looking at your math assignments. You were determined to do this. You could do it.

(●—●)

Tadashi kept looking at his phone, Hiro noticed. He'd pull it out every few minutes, glance at the screen, and then put it back in his pocket.

"You expecting something?" Hiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tadashi glanced over at his brother, a little surprised.

"Yeah," Tadashi said. "Kinda… Not really."

"What?" Hiro asked.

"You know the girl I was talking to at the park?"

"Yup." Hiro had an innocent look on his face.

"Well," Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck. "I saw her downstairs in the café earlier today and told her to call me if she needed help with school or anything."

Hiro shrugged.

Tadashi laughed. He knew Hiro wasn't all that interested in what Tadashi was doing. He was, after all, only twelve years old. Tadashi didn't expect him to be interested.

Tadashi pulled out his phone once more, checking to see if you called or even texted. Seeing nothing, he pocketed his phone. He stood up, stretching.

"I'm gonna go down to the garage and work on some stuff." Tadashi said. Hiro's eyes brightened up.

"Can I help you?" Hiro asked, hopeful.

"Hmm," Tadashi said, purpose making Hiro wait longer. "I don't know…"

Tadashi moved to leave, but instead turned around and started to tickle Hiro. Hiro erupted into a fit of giggles.

"St – stop!" Hiro managed between gasps and laughter.

Tadashi laughed, picking his younger brother up with ease. He held Hiro's legs while Hiro hung down behind his back. Hiro groaned. Tadashi made his way downstairs, carefully making sure Hiro's head didn't hit the stairs. Tadashi went to the living room and dropped Hiro on the couch.

"I suppose you can help me," Tadashi smirked. "If you can beat me there."

Hiro sat up, scrambling off the couch to get to the garage before Tadashi. Tadashi started to jog slowly, making sure Hiro would catch up and beat him.

"Ha!" Hiro pumped his fist in the air as he stood triumphant in the garage. "Beat that, Dashi!"

"Oh," Tadashi dramatically brought a hand to his forehead and in a high pitch voice said, "I don't know how you beat me."

Hiro laughed, lightly punching Tadashi in the arm.

"So what are we working on?" Hiro asked, eyes big with excitement.

Tadashi walked over to one of the tables, pulling out a blueprint. He spread it out across the table.

"This." He said, looking at the designs for a…

"Coffee maker?" Hiro asked, confused by the ridiculousness of it.

"Aunt Cass' isn't working that well so I thought we'd build one for her." Tadashi looked at his younger brother. "You know, because she's done so much for us."

"Oh, yeah," Hiro grinned, showing his tooth gap. "I hope Aunt Cass loves it."

"Me too," Tadashi said, then the Hamada brothers started to work on the coffee maker.

(●—●)

It was late at night. You had gotten some homework done, but there was still a lot of math left. You were never able to grasp onto math. It wasn't your thing. But apparently schools don't get that your brain refused to ever learn anything about dumb equations you would never use in real life.

"You should just call him," your older brother stood in the doorway, interrupting your thoughts.

You turned your music down. You had told your older brother earlier today about how awful you were at math and how Tadashi offered to help you.

"It's too late and my brain is too tired anyway," You sighed.

"It's barely even ten." Your brother scoffed.

"Some people are already sleeping," You rolled your eyes.

"He's a _teenager, _[Y/N]. He's not going to be sleeping. Just call him." Your brother crossed his arms.

"I don't want to bother him and I don't want to do anymore school."

"Fine," your brother said, starting to leave. "But it's your school that's due in two days."

"I can call him tomorrow." You said more to yourself than to your brother.

School just finished. You walked out, saying goodbye to your friends. They asked if you wanted to hang out, but you said you had to finish some stuff before tomorrow.

You grabbed your phone out of your bag, seeing you had no texts. Tadashi came into your mind. This was as good a time as any to call him. You went to contacts, clicked on his name, and then clicked the green call button. It rang a few times and then went to voicemail.

"Hey Tadashi, it's [Y/N]! I was wondering if you were free anytime today to come by and help me with some math? Um, just call me back anytime. Thanks. Bye."

You were never good at leaving voicemails.

You walked in silence. It was hot outside today, but the wind cooled the burn of the sun. It was a nice day to do anything except school. But, you sighed, nice days loved to be there when you couldn't enjoy them.

Your phone buzzed and you held it up to your ear, not looking at the screen to see who called.

"Hello?" You questioned.

"Hi, it's Tadashi. Sorry I didn't pick up earlier, I didn't hear it ring." Tadashi said.

Hearing his voice made your heart skip a beat.

"Oh yeah, that's totally fine." You said, watching your feet as you walked.

"So, um, I'm free anytime today to help you. Did you want me to come over or you to come to the café or?"

"Is it okay if we meet at the park?" You questioned. The park was your favorite place to think and write. And you didn't want Tadashi to see your dirty room.

"Yeah! The same one I met you at?"

"Yup."

"What time?"

"Uh," you wanted to go home and change into something more comfortable. "How about in 45 minutes?"

You heard Tadashi say something away from the phone. More voices were heard.

"That'll work!" Tadashi said. He was grinning like an idiot, but you couldn't see him.

"Great. See you then."

"See you then," He replied, hanging up.


	4. Chapter 4: V-Day update

**Hi guys! I actually am still working on the new chapter for this story, but I did write a TadashixReader Valentine's Day story. It's on my profile. **

**Also thank you so so so much for reviewing and following! It makes me ever so happy. **

**So yes. **

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

You walked up to the tree when you saw Tadashi coming. You smiled and waved to him before taking off your backpack and sitting on the ground. You unzipped it and pulled out your stuff.

Honestly, you were a little nervous about Tadashi would think. I mean, he was talking about going to SFIT. That was a college for _geniuses. _Which, of course, you were not. Not even close.

"Hello," You greeted as Tadashi walked up.

"Hi," Tadashi gave you a gentle smile.

"So, uh," you tucked a piece of hair behind your ear nervously. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great," Tadashi's smile grew bigger as he sat down beside you. His brown eyes were so gorgeous you could melt into them. "You?"

"Terrible," you dramatically brought your hand to your forehead. "Absolutely awful."

"So sad," Tadashi made a pouting face.

You couldn't contain your laughter.

Tadashi's eyes twinkled as he watched you. He loved watching people laugh genuinely. It made him so happy to see people happy.

"You're such an idiot," you chuckled.

"I'm hurt," Tadashi held a hand to his chest, feigning offense.

"Get over it," you smirked, punching him in the arm.

He leaned back, stretching out his legs in front of him.

"So what do you need help with?" Tadashi asked, glancing at the papers you had taken out of your backpack.

"Just some dumb Algebra," you sighed. "I can't understand it and my teacher is awful at teaching it." _Or maybe I just can't learn, _you thought.

Tadashi nodded.

"Let me see?" He asked.

You handed him the paper with all the questions on it. He looked it over, nodding to himself. You stared at him as he read it. He did have a gorgeous face. You smiled, laughing at yourself quietly. Tadashi glanced up noticing you looking at him. Your face suddenly felt warm.

"Do I have something on my face?" He asked, bringing a hand up and wiping all over.

"No," you laughed. "Just – uh – nothing."

He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He returned his gaze to the paper, reading over it once more.

You looked around the park. There was a playground not too far from where you sat, and cherry blossom trees lined the park. You felt the dark green grass with your hand, picking a piece. It was so beautiful and tiny. But there were so many like it. You dropped it, looking back over at Tadashi as he spoke.

"So," he grabbed a pencil and grabbed your notebook for scrap paper. "This is how you do it."

Tadashi talked; explaining to you and making you do examples. You would groan and put your face in your hands, but he wouldn't give up on you. He was patient and joked a lot, making sure you didn't get too stressed about it. He would go slow, explaining a lot of things you forgot.

Finally, around supper time, you finished the assignment. You fell back in exhaustion. The grass was cool against your arms. It felt nice. The sun was starting to go down, making the sky a deeper blue, but lighter closer to the sun. You always loved the color of the sky. With or without clouds, it seemed to hold wonder.

"Thank you," you said, sitting up to look at Tadashi. "Thank you so much for being patient. I know I'm not the easiest person to teach because I can't grasp things as easy as other people. So…yeah."

"You're welcome. It was fun," Tadashi smirked. "But,"

You frowned, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm afraid you'll have to let me buy you a cup of coffee." Tadashi finished.

You laughed, but then stared at him for a moment. His cheeks went red which made you laugh again.

"Yeah," you started to put your stuff away. "I'd like that."

You stood up, looking at the sky. It seemed to beam with color, shouting and running with joy. You closed your eyes for a second, letting the cool breeze wash over you. You felt refreshed, but tired. Better than you had for weeks.

Tadashi stared at you. Your face was peaceful, quite a sight. He smiled. You were as beautiful as the sunset. The way your [H/C] hair flowed in the wind ever so lightly. The way you would look at the sky with wonder and hope. Everything about you was… amazing.

"Are you going home now?" You questioned.

"I think I should," Tadashi readjusted the baseball cap on his head. "Aunt Cass will be waiting."

"Thanks again," You sighed. "It means a lot. I'm serious."

"You're welcome. Just don't forget about that cup of coffee," He rubbed his neck, a smile on his lips.

"When?" You asked, unconsciously smiling back.

"How about Saturday?" Tadashi asked.

"That sounds good. Just text me what time, yeah?"

"Yeah."

You tried to contain your laughter as you saw the goofy grin on his face. You contained it pretty well…except for the big smile on your face.

"What?" Tadashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," you swallowed your laughter, trying to put on a serious face. "Nothing."

Tadashi laughed.

"Um," Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck. "It's getting dark and I don't know if you should walk home alone. I mean – not that you can't protect yourself." His face went beet red as he started to stutter. "I- I'm sure you're p-perfectly well protecting y-yourself."

"You can walk me home," you didn't want to laugh and make him feel bad. You stared at the ground, then glanced up and stared into his eyes. "If it'll make you feel better."

"Great!" Tadashi sighed in relief, his face slowly turning back into its normal color.

He was too cute.

"So," you started as you walked down the sidewalk towards your house, away from Tadashi's. "What do you like to do?"

"I love anything to do with robotics." Tadashi said, walking beside you. "It's something I've always been interested in. I mean, the way the parts all work together and everything involved in it. I understand it all and, yeah, there'll be times when I hit a roadblock. But finding and inventing and learning… it's so amazing."

"Have you invented anything yet?" You asked, curious.

"Yeah," Tadashi chuckled. "Me and Hiro – Hiro's my younger brother – once built a robotic butler thing to help Aunt Cass out around the café. Oh man, that was a mess. The robot ended up destroying desserts and throwing ingredients _all _over the café. It took weeks for us to clean it all up."

"That sounds…wonderful," You laughed. "I bet you had fun with that."

Tadashi looked at you and smiled.

"What do you like to do?" He asked.

"I like to write, I suppose." You said simply.

"What about?"

"I don't know. Several things... I like to write about the warmth sunlight brings when it touches your skin or the way the wind seems to envelope you in a hug. I like to write about trials and triumphs. Or maybe even the hardships of a character on an adventure. Writing is more of recording stories than anything else, I guess."

"That was poetic." Tadashi smirked.

"I a_m _a writer," you replied, lightly punching his arm.

"I'm quite the opposite of a writer," Tadashi said. "I understand things more in terms of pictures and equations."

You scrunched up your nose.

"Pictures? Yes. Equations? Not a chance," a smile tugged on your lips. "Nerd."

"Hey!" Tadashi protested, nudging your shoulder with his.

"You are a nerd." You nudged him back.

Tadashi opened his lips to say something, but nothing came out.

"That's true." He scrunched his eyebrows together, but then his face quickly turned into a smile.

The sun was out of sight now, but the sky still had a little of light left in it. It wasn't too dark. In a minute or two, you'd be home. You didn't want to leave Tadashi, honestly. You enjoyed spending time with him today. But at least he didn't act like you were the dumbest creature on earth after he found out your lack of math skills.

You bit your lip, a smile forming on your mouth as you thought about today. How Tadashi would nudge you or how he'd slip off his baseball cap, slide a hand through his black hair, and then put the cap back on his head.

You arrived at your house. You smiled, turning to him.

"Thanks for walking me home, Tadashi. It was really nice of you to offer." You nodded your head slightly.

"I just wanted to make sure you got home safely. The crime rate is pretty high." Tadashi thought of his younger brother. "I don't like it when people walk home alone at night."

"But you are," you raised an eyebrow.

"I can take care of myself quite well." He stated, then his face went red again. "I just –"

"I understand," you chuckled. "You care more for others than for yourself."

Tadashi rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Text me when you get home, yeah? I don't want you getting hurt either." You shrugged.

"Okay," Tadashi's eyes lit up. "It was nice hanging out and helping you today, [Y/N]."

"Ditto." You said with a big smile.

"Bye." Tadashi called as he walked away.

You turned, walking up to your door. You waved at him as he started to leave.

(●—●)

Tadashi pulled out his phone, finding your name in his contacts, and then sent you a quick text saying, **I got home safely! (:**

Tadashi put his phone back in his pocket, humming to himself as he went up the stairs to the second floor.

"Oh, Tadashi! You're home." Aunt Cass smiled to him from the kitchen. "How did it go?"

"She's really bad at math," Tadashi chuckled. "But she's nice. I like her."

"Oh, that's good." Aunt Cass let out a small laugh. "We're eating dinner soon so please don't get too involved in any of your projects."

Tadashi nodded, going up the stairs to his room.

"Finally," Hiro said, looking over at Tadashi. "What have you been doing all day?"

"I was helping [Y/N] with some homework," Tadashi chuckled.

"Who's that?" Hiro asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"The girl that was at the park a couple of weeks ago." Tadashi replied, going over to his bed and laying down, crossing his feet.

"Oh," Hiro said, frowning.

Tadashi didn't notice as he flipped open his phone, opening the text he just got from you.

**Glad you didn't get ran over by a car. ;) **

Tadashi smirked. Just as he was about to text a reply, a pillow hit him. Tadashi dropped his phone on his bed, looking over at Hiro who had a devious grin on his face. Tadashi jumped up from his bed, running after Hiro.

Hiro squealed with laughter, running down the stairs to escape Tadashi. Aunt Cass looked to see what was causing the commotion and saw her two nephews running around laughing. Aunt Cass laughed and quickly grabbed her camera to snap a couple of pictures.

"I'm going to get you, Hiro!" Tadashi warned, stepping closer to Hiro.

"In your dreams, bonehead." Hiro stepped back, ready to dash away.

Tadashi pretended he was going to run to the right, causing Hiro to run to the left. Tadashi grabbed at his chance and caught Hiro. He tickled Hiro, making Hiro laugh and scream. Aunt Cass took a picture, her nephews unaware.

Tadashi lay down beside Hiro on the ground, chuckling to himself.

"You're such a bonehead," Hiro heaved.

Tadashi poked Hiro's abdomen, making Hiro squeak and scoot away from Tadashi. Tadashi laughed, a smug grin on his face.

Tadashi stood up, walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Aunt Cass had her back turned so Tadashi took his chance to dip his finger into whatever she was making on the stove.

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro called, pointing to Tadashi. "Dashi is in your food!"

"Hamada!" Aunt Cass said turning, swatting Tadashi's hand away.

"You're going to get it this time," Tadashi called over to Hiro, a grin on his face as Aunt Cass pushed him out of the kitchen.

(●—●)

You sat at the dinner table with your mom and older brother. You had a younger sister, too, but she was spending the week with one of her friends. Your dad was always busy with work so he was gone.

"What'd you do today, [Y/N]?" Your mom asked.

"I went to school and then this guy who I met a couple of weeks ago helped me with my Algebra assignment. You know, the one I was spending forever on." You replied, picking at your food.

"Is he cute?" Mom asked.

"Mom!" You protested, pointing your fork at her.

She just chuckled, taking another bite of her food.

"Well, is he?" Your brother asked, teasing you with your mom.

"You guys are ganging up on me!" You threw your hands in the air, a light blush on your cheeks.

Your bother and mom burst out in laughter. You rolled your eyes, chuckling along with them as you took a bite of your food.

"Has any college accepted you yet?" You asked your brother while you still picked at your food.

He said no, but he was still sending in applications. Him and mom talked on about his school. You stood up, taking your dishes to the sink. They didn't even notice your absence. You gently smiled, walking up to your room.

You plugged your phone into your speakers, looking through your music before landing on _Rhythm of Love_ by Plain White T's. The song played quietly as your thoughts wandered.

It was Wednesday night and you were glad that you finished your math assignment. That meant you had the rest of the week left to work on other assignments.

You thought back to the events earlier. The way Tadashi would gently watch you, nudging you and cracking jokes. The way he'd slip the pencil out of your hand, erasing the mistake you would make and then help you correct it. He didn't act like you were the idiot that you were, but actually treated you with some decency.

"Urgh," you moaned, turning onto your stomach and shoving your face into a pillow. "Why does he have to be so cute?"

You were never good with boys. Or people, really. You avoided them all that you could. You didn't even know your friends that well, though you got on well with them. They weren't that great, to be honest. They didn't really care about you, but still included you in on things. But that's just because you were nice to them.

Your music went lower for a second, signaling you got a text. Leaning over, you grabbed your phone. It was from _Tadashi Hotmada_. You made a mental note to never let Tadashi see that.

It read, **If I got ran over by a car, then I'd be ****_too tired_**** to walk home. (Get the pun?)**

You groaned, laughing softly at his joke.

Texting back, you wrote, **Ha. Ha. Very funny. You're a dork.**

His text came almost immediately. There was a photo attached with him pouting, and the text said, **I'm hurt. **

You raised one of your eyebrows, a skeptical look on your face, taking a picture and sending it to him. You figured no words were needed.

The next picture sent was a selfie of Hiro. And another one, and another one, and…another one. You giggled at the boy. He probably got ahold of Tadashi's phone.

You made a silly face, sending it back to Hiro.

A sound recording came next, and you listened closely. You could hear Tadashi trying to get the phone away from Hiro while Hiro's laughter was heard and the sound of a door clicking shut. Tadashi's words were muffled then cut off.

**What are you two brothers up to? Hilarious dorks. **

Your phone rang, Tadashi – or should you say Hiro? – calling. You answered it, bringing it up to your ear.

"Yeah?" You answered, trying to contain your laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: WAGHH. I AM SO SORRY. This chapter is really short and I kind of was lazy and didn't write and just gsddjbhagjakhdfkjdj. Thank you for reading and reviewing and all that snazzy stuff because I LOVE reading it. It makes me happy. So thank you thank you thank you. Agh. And I am sosososo sorry that I didn't update. Or write. BUT I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AND IT SHALL BE LONG AND BEAUTIFUL AND HOPEFULLY UP BY THE END OF NEXT WEEK. If not, you can come over to my house and force me to write it. **

(●—●)

Hiro snickered, clicking home on Tadashi's phone. Your phone call was still in the background, but Hiro was hoping Tadashi wouldn't notice in the rush of getting his phone back. Hiro grinned evilly before putting on his innocent look. He opened the door, getting ready for Tadashi to yell at him.

"That was _not _funny, Hiro." Tadashi glared and snatched his phone away from Hiro.

"Then why were you laughing?" Hiro asked, walking past Tadashi trying to hide his smirk.

"That isn't the point, Hiro. You can't just take personal property!" Tadashi groaned. "What did you even do with it?"

"You'll see," Hiro said simply while lying on his bed with his hands behind his head.

Tadashi groaned, looking down at his phone. He noticed the phone call almost immediately. He lifted it up to his ear, turning away from Hiro so Hiro couldn't see his cheeks go bright red.

"H-hi?" He questioned.

"Hello," you replied, laughing.

"Did you hear all of that?" Tadashi questioned, glad you couldn't see his face.

"No, I didn't," you replied sarcastically. "I mean I was on the phone the entire time and you guys were practically shouting. But, uh, didn't hear a thing."

Tadashi chuckled as he glanced at Hiro. He noticed Hiro was pretending to read a comic, but was actually listening to you guys talk.

"Play along," Tadashi whispered into the phone, making sure Hiro didn't hear. You hummed in reply.

"Yeah, Hiro said he'd like to hang out with you tomorrow." Tadashi said loudly, making sure Hiro was listening.

"I was looking over my schedule and it looks like I'm free." You replied, laughing gently.

"I did _not _say that!" Hiro yelled, jumping off his bed to get the phone away from Tadashi.

Tadashi laughed, holding the phone up in the air and pushing Hiro away with one arm.

"He said to come by around 1 or so." Tadashi laughed into the phone.

"1am is really early," you said in a serious tone, though you were joking.

"What can I say? He loves his gummy bear parties."

"Gummy bears? Well, I won't be there at 1am, but I'll be there at 1pm. Gummy bears have to be there or else." You hung up, laughing. You were going to go there tomorrow just to mess with them.

Hiro snatched the phone before noticing that you had hung up.

"Why?" Hiro groaned, throwing his arms up into the air. "Why would you do that?"

Tadashi was bent over in laughter.

"It was all a joke," Tadashi finally breathed out. "Don't worry, bro."

"But what if it wasn't?!" Hiro put his hand on his forehead, worry in his eyes.

It all just made Tadashi break into laughter again. Hiro was pacing and Tadashi was just sitting there, laughter erupting from him every time he almost became serious again.

Breathing out a happy sigh and standing up, Tadashi looked at his brother.

"I'm sure that it was just a joke." He smiled. "And if not, I give you permission to kill me."

Hiro raised his eyebrows.

"I will most definitely _kill _you if isn't a joke." Hiro glared at Tadashi.

Tadashi just chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day came swiftly and you were up and about. It was a Saturday and so you were free to do whatever. Your mind had been mulling about going over to the Lucky Cat Café to pick on Hiro. Laughing softly at the memory, you tied your hair up into a messy bun. You only foolishly imagined cute boys talking to you when you went out of the house… it was like a fairytale came true.

Except he probably would never be your boyfriend. You sighed at that, but pushed those thoughts away. You didn't want to be in a relationship right now, did you? If it was him, you would. But you weren't even close to being Tadashi's type. You loved to write, you were bad at anything close to robotics, and you weren't even that pretty. So why did you still think about him that way?

Groaning at yourself, and slightly laughing, you tried to push away those thoughts. No time for crushes. Only picking on their younger brothers.

"I'm going out, mom." You called, grabbing your wallet and shoving it in your back pocket. "I'll be at the Lucky Cat Café."

"Is that the one with the cute boy?" Your mother appeared at your door, smirking.

"Mom," you groaned, pushing past her and into the hallway. He was cute, but were you going to tell your mom that? Definitely not, but you figured she knew you liked him anyway. "I'll try to be back before dinner, yeah?"

"Sounds good sweetie. Tell him I said hello." Your mother smiled brightly, her eyes staring off into the distance.

"Sure thing." With a laugh, you closed the door behind you and started walking to the café. You would have driven, but it was such a nice day and the café wasn't that far away anyway.

You arrived at the café with jitters in your stomach. You were excited to see Tadashi, yeah, but why on earth did your stomach do this to you every time? With a roll of your eyes, you entered into the café. Tadashi didn't notice you, but he was greeting another customer.

He was too perfect. I mean, with his gentle brown eyes and his fabulous looks? Yeah, too perfect. Not to mention his good nature or his big brain.

And the way he laughs kindly at the old woman's joke. The way his eyes light up when a young child orders. The laughter that somehow makes it to your ears and makes you smile. The way he looks with care at every human being who passes his sight.

His eyes met yours and you blushed slightly, shaking your head to get out of your daydream. His eyes lit up even more than they were before and he waved to you. You walked up to him.

"Hello," You smiled.

"Hey! I didn't think you'd be here." Tadashi smiled brightly. "You coming just for fun or to see me?"

He winked, making you laugh and your blush to go a deeper pink. You hoped he didn't notice it.

"Um, as I recall," you said, trying to regain your composure. "I made a date with Hiro."

At that, Tadashi bust out into laughter. He had been teasing Hiro about it since yesterday.

"Hiro," Tadashi called, and then looked to you. "He's going to die once he sees you."

"I-" you started your sentence, but couldn't finish it as you started to crack up.

Hiro walked unsuspectingly over to Tadashi. Right as he saw your face, his turned into a look of disbelief and horror. Tadashi was bent over with laughter, gasping for breath, but bursting into even more laughter every time he looked at Hiro's face. Customers glanced over, but otherwise ignored you three.

You were too busy laughing with Tadashi at Hiro. You couldn't believe his face. Hiro's face slowly turned into one blushing mess and he started to laugh too.

The sight was a rare one. The Hamada brothers and some random girl all bent over, faces red with laughter. It lasted for a pretty good 5 minutes then Aunt Cass rushed you all out of the café so you wouldn't bother the customers and then it lasted again.

"That. Was." You breathed, smiling brightly. "Hilarious."

Hiro sent a glare in Tadashi's direction, but smiled nonetheless.

"Just to be clear," Hiro said, turning to you. "I did _not _make any sort of icky gooey date with you."

"Sure you didn't," Tadashi smirked, unsuccessfully dodging a punch from Hiro.

"But," you turned your – awful – puppy dog face on Hiro. "I wanted gummy bears."

"Real funny." Hiro flushed a bright red color. "I'm going back inside to do important things with my life."

"You got to admit," Tadashi chuckled. "That was funny."

Hiro rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. He entered the café with one last sheepish look in your direction.

You were chuckling at the boys quietly while they bickered.

"So," you sighed happily. "What now?"

"I guess you don't get gummy bears." Tadashi raised an eyebrow, glancing at the café door where Hiro exited. A soft chuckle escaped his lips again.

"Oh no," you brought your hand to your forehead and threw your head back. "What will I ever do? I need gummy bears to sustain my life."

Tadashi took one look at your ridiculous face and the two of you broke, once again, into a fit of laughter.

"I mean, if you really want gummy bears that bad then I can get you some." Tadashi said.

You laughed, and then looked at his face to see he was serious.

"I actually like gummy worms better." You stated, trying to keep your face nonchalant.

"You can't taste the difference!" Tadashi said.

"Yes you can."

"No, you can't. They're both the same thing. They taste the same."

"Gummy worms taste different than bears. Have you even tried them? Big difference."

"Hiro says the same thing," Tadashi said, a smile on his face. "But I am still firm in my opinion that they both taste the same."

"I can prove to you they taste different!" You raised your eyebrows and tilted your head.

"Okay," Tadashi laughed. "Prove it to me."

"Come with me," You said, grabbing his arm and pulling him with you.

"Wait," Tadashi said. "Let me notify Aunt Cass."

Tadashi dashed over to the door, opened it and yelled to Aunt Cass. She said something back and waved to you through the window. You saw her laugh and then say something to Hiro. You chuckled at the crazy family before you.

How were you so lucky to meet these people? How were you so lucky to have so much laughter in your life? How did you even get to be in this position? They were the best people you ever met and you didn't even know them fully yet.

Tadashi returned to you.

"Ready?" You asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied.

You grabbed his hand, laughing brightly for the billionth time that day and started to run down the unusually unoccupied sidewalk. Tadashi let out a laugh, a bright blush spreading across his cheeks. He was glad you couldn't see his face as you pulled him quickly across all the shops.

He had never seen or met anyone quite like you. You had the most beautiful laugh that made him smile. Your sense of humor was so unique and made him die of laughter. Your face was as beautiful to him as the stars were to the sun. You made his heart beat fast and he felt so comfortable around you. You made him want to be a better person. But would he ever tell you this? Probably not. He'd end up a stuttering mess and he knew it.

You both stopped out of breath in front of a candy shop. You took one look at Tadashi and laughed softly.

"What?" He protested. "Do I have something on my face?"

He started to rub his face. You just shrugged, opening the door to the candy shop and entering. The smell was sweet and made your mouth water. You looked around at all the sweets, trying to contain yourself.

You pulled out your wallet, ordering what you wanted.

Tadashi hummed, walking around the shop and looking at all the chocolates. He remembered when he was younger and he used to take Hiro here all the time and they'd been saving up for weeks. Tadashi could get whatever he wanted and he'd find chocolates for Hiro that didn't include peanuts. They knew the workers here really well. They used to be regulars.

You tapped Tadashi on the shoulder, mumbling something to yourself. You saw Tadashi's smile and stopped.

"What? Now do _I _have something on my face?" You said.

"I was just thinking about something," Tadashi said, laughing a little. "And you were talking to myself. Which I do, but it's funny, you know. And now I'm just, uh, making a fool of myself. I'll stop talking now.

"Nah, it's fine." You let out a slight laugh. _Was I really talking to myself in front of him? Great job me. _

He smiled, walking towards the door.

"What are we waiting for? We got sweets to try and to prove you wrong." Tadashi held the door open for you.

"You mean, aha, to prove you wrong."

"Yeah right." He snickered. "They taste the same."

"They do not! You'll see!"

You two chatted happily walking down the sidewalk. Coming upon the park where you two met, you went over to your favorite tree. You handed the pack of gummy bears to Tadashi to open and you grabbed the gummy worms.

"Okay, I'm serious, they do taste different." You said, plopping a gummy worm into your mouth. You savored the taste.

Tadashi raised his eyebrows, skeptical. He bit the head off the gummy bear he was holding. You handed him a gummy worm. He took a bite of it. You stared at him, waiting to see his response.

"Tastes the same." Tadashi said.

"They do not!" You protested, a loud laugh escaping your lips as you threw your head back. "They taste different."

"Not to me."

"Maybe you don't have taste buds."

"Everyone does."

"Not you, apparently." You snickered.

This time Tadashi laughed.

"I don't think it matters that much." Tadashi said. "But now, on the bright side, we have gummy bears and gummy worms to eat."

"It totally does matter and that's true." You said, smirking as you ate another gummy worm.

Tadashi rolled his eyes, lying down in the grass to stare up at the blue sky. You adjusted your position and then laid your head down on his stomach to look at the sky. You both were quiet, feeling each other breathe and staring up at the sky.

It was the most peaceful you felt in a while. School had been keeping you terribly busy and frustrated and life just felt rushed. You were either doing one thing or another and you never got a chance to stop and breathe. But here with Tadashi? It was amazing.

He gave you breath in your lungs to breathe when the world seemed to be choking you. Being in his presence made you slow down and appreciate life like you did when you were younger. He made you laugh until your stomach hurt. When you were around him, you felt like you could be yourself.

And oh, the sky. It was perfect. You could feel him breathing softly underneath you and the clouds slowly rolled by. A smile grew upon your face while you thought about it… as you thought about him. You never thought you'd meet someone so perfect and wonderful at this park. This was the place you'd go to get away or to just think. It was your place.

"Isn't today beautiful?" You breathed. "Look at these clouds; they are so careless and free. They are always moving, but not too fast. They trail across the sky and over mountains and all over."

"That was really poetic," Tadashi laughed. You could feel his laughter underneath you. "But you are a writer so I bet it's to be expected."

"How did you know I was a writer?" You asked, trying to remember if you told him that.

"I'm a ninja."

His voice was just too serious, making you laugh. You turned your head to look at his and saw that he didn't seem to be joking. He said it as if it was just a fact and that he was. He looked at you, a little confused as to why you were smiling like an idiot… then it dawned upon him at what he said.

"What?!" He protested. "I like ninjas."

You just smiled, staring at his beautiful brown eyes. His hat was tilted up on his head, his black hair showing from underneath it. He had a goofy grin on his face. He was way too adorable. Laughing gently, you turned your head to the sky. A light blush spread across your cheeks as noticed he hadn't looked away from your face yet.

You turned your head to look at him. And without warning, you made a funny face. He made one back. You changed yours, trying to make it look even more ugly. He did one, too. You were about to continue, but you couldn't hold in your laughter. You sat up, laughing a little and then an idea popped into your head.

You stood up, a devilish grin on your face. He stared up at you, furrowing his eyebrows.

"What are you up to?" He asked. "My brother does that look and he's up to no good."

"I'm not doing anything," you said innocently. "Just," you swooped down, grabbing his cap. "Borrowing this."

You started to run as he jumped up, jogging after you. You were laughing and running away while he was trailing behind you yelling protests. The only one you caught was, "…thing happens to my hat then you are going to get it…"

He finally gave up, gasping for breath. You stood triumphant, his cap on your head as you breathed hard smiling. You patted him on the back. He tried to swipe it from you, but you dodged it.

"Ah, ah." You waved a finger at him. "Mine fair and square."

"You stole it from me!"

"I think it qualifies as 'borrowed.'"

He raised an eyebrow at you, but a smile played at his lips.

"You're too adorable anyway."

You blushed furiously, but let out a laugh. You noticed his cheeks had a light pink tint to them.

"Not as adorable as you!" You said in an counter-attack tone.

"Hey!" He said, standing up straight. "I'm not adorable." He flexed his muscles. "I'm manly."

"Still adorable," you snickered, walking off towards the tree.

Your face was still red, but 'joking' around with him even more made it less awkward. You still couldn't believe that move he just pulled. Who even does that? You sighed happily, sitting down against the tree and grabbing a gummy worm to put in your mouth. Tadashi snatched it out of your hand, plopping it into his mouth before you could comprehend what happened.

"What – how – I – You're crazy!" You couldn't help the laugh that escaped your lips nonetheless.

He smiled smugly, taking another one of your gummy worms. You tried to grab it out of his hand, but he held you back and laughed evilly as he ate that one too.

"Hamada!" You warned, but the playful smile on your face didn't help any. "These are my gummy worms."

"Are they now?" He smiled as he went to take the bag out of your hands.

Laughing wildly, you clutched them for dear life. You held them to your chest. He tickled your sides, making you laugh even harder.

"Okay, okay!" You gasped in between laughs. "You can have it."

He took it from you gladly, making you laugh. He saw your puppy dog eyes and his smug face faltered for a second. He looked away quickly.

"No you don't." He said, trying to sound scolding. "These are mine now."

You leaned in closer, pouting out your lip. He let out a laugh, standing up to get away from you.

"That won't work on me. I've had practice with the cutest little kid alive. He tries that on me all the time."

"Okay, okay," You laughed, picking up the gummy bears and starting to eat them. You glanced at the time on your phone. It was 5pm.

Tadashi noticed you looking at the time. He could invite you over to dinner, but what if Aunt Cass had company? He could always text her really quick to see and then invite you. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, sending a quick text to Aunt Cass.

"Do you have somewhere you need to be?" You asked, staring up at his face.

"Nope," he said, smiling down at you and sitting beside you. "Just sending a quick text to Aunt Cass."

"I hope it's not about the gummy bears or Hiro will show up and kill me for not sharing."

"Shouldn't Hiro be in trouble for not getting you gummy bears?" He laughed. "I mean, that was the 'date' idea."

"That was all a hilarious joke," you laughed. "But I have gummy bears now." _Though, technically, it's not a date, _you thought. You tried to not to blush at that thought. Apparently it crossed Tadashi's face too because his cheeks were starting to turn red.

Right then, his phone buzzed and he looked down at it. A smile grew across his face.

"Would you like to have dinner with my family?" He asked, rubbing his neck as he looked at you.

"Um, let me text my mom and see if it's okay." You grabbed your phone from the grass, typing a quick text.  
"Today was really fun," Tadashi said after a minute. You could see him remembering the events of the day.

"It was." You smiled. "The most fun I've had in a _long _time."

"Really?" Tadashi asked.

"Yeah, I've actually been really focused on school lately. My dad thinks my grades are more important than my mental health." You laughed slightly, but there was still sadness in your tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He averted his gaze from you, suddenly interested in the park. You wondered why.

"It's okay. I mean, I get where he's coming from, but I don't want to be focused on math or stupid assignments that I don't use. I want to be important. I want to do something with my life! Not," You sighed, closing your eyes for a brief second to control your emotions. "Not useless things that don't help the world worth a snot."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But," He sat down beside you. "Your grades do not reflect how smart you are. You are worth more than what you get on tests and assignments, yeah?"

"It sure doesn't feel like it some days."

"I think you're worth more than how much the world thinks you are worth." He smiled, nudging your shoulder with his. You laughed at the action, nudging him back.

Just then, your phone buzzed. Your mother said you could eat dinner with them.

"I can stay for dinner," you announced, smiling up at his face.

His eyes brightened and he fist pumped. All the small actions like nudging your shoulder, rubbing his neck, fist pumping, jumping around when excited… all of it made your heart flutter. It made you laugh and adore him even more. _This crush is getting way out of hand. _

You texted a quick thank-you text back to your mother and then stood up, hauling Tadashi up by the hand.

You two walked down the sidewalk you've only been on together a few times. Your laughter echoed through the empty park and birds chirped. Your shoulders bumped and you two started to run and tease each other. It was a beautiful day to be alive.

**A/N: HAHAHA. Oh man. That was tons of fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it. :) **

**I won't be updating anytime next week because I'll be busy. This story might end soon. Camp NaNoWriMo is next month and I'm participating so I won't be able to write 2,000 words a day for my book and this story. So either I stop it or not write for like a month and a half. What do you think?**

**p.s. thank you all so much for the continued support. I read every. single. review. and it makes my day. what even. you guys are the most beautiful souls ever! **


	8. Story Update

Hello my lovely followers!

I have decided to continue with the story. Expect an update by the end of the month. Thanks for staying with me. Eeeeep. Reviews and follows and favorites are all like... too good for my soul. I cannot wait to share more love and whatnot with you all!

With love,

thestraybirds


	9. Chapter 8

"Mmm, Aunt Cass," you took a bite of the chocolate cookie she had given you. "This is _delicious. _Probably the best chocolate cookie I've _ever _had." You laughed. "And that's saying a lot."

Hiro was pleased with your reaction, and he casually bit into one. He was almost done and you only had one bite. You were pretty sure he was only holding back so he didn't stuff his face in front of the guest.

Tadashi hadn't taken a bite of his cookie yet. He wanted to see if you liked yours. Leaning forward by Hiro, you whispered into his ear.

"Help me steal Tadashi's cookie and I'll share it with you." You smirked, standing up.

There _was_ a plate of cookies, so Tadashi could always grab another one. But what fun was that? You headed over to the counter by him, grinning mysteriously. He backed up, watching you and Hiro close in on him.

"What are you two up to?" He took a step back. "I saw you whispering."

"Psh," Hiro said. "What makes you think we're up to something?"

"Yeah, um, I don't know, bonehead. You tell me."

"Now!" You yelled, dashing over and catching Tadashi by surprise as you grabbed the cookie out of his hand. Surprisingly, it wasn't all crumpled up in your hand.

You looked and saw that Tadashi was holding Hiro back with one arm almost successfully – Hiro just kicked him in the shin and then ended up trying to tickle Tadashi.

"My cookie!" Tadashi protested, laughing and trying to push Hiro away.

"Uh-uh." You waved the cookie, then slowly started to put it towards your mouth to take a bite. "Mine now."

"YOU OWE ME HALF OF THAT COOKIE!" Hiro shouted and then burst into laughter as Tadashi started to tickle him.

Tadashi's eyes were on you and that cookie. First he had to get rid of Hiro for about five seconds so he could sprint over to you and get that cookie out of your hand into his mouth before it reached yours.

Hiro was gasping for breath, which gave Tadashi the moment he needed. Before you knew it, Tadashi was bounding at you and you gaped at him. He collided with you, and you both fell on the ground. But he caught the cookie before it fell out of your hand and onto the ground.

Gasping for breath, and trying not to die laughing, you looked over at him. His cheeks were full and chocolate crumbs were around his mouth. His cap was off and on the ground and his hair was disheveled.

He was too cute and funny-looking that you couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles. Hiro joined you, but laughing less. He was chuckling and grinning his tooth-gap grin. Tadashi was smiling and trying to keep the cookie in his mouth. You saw the look of satisfaction on his face.

"You got a little bit of," you gasped for air. "crumbs everywhere."

He said something, but you couldn't understand it with his mouth full.

Smirking, you stood up.

"How about a cookie, Hiro?" You asked, walking over to the counter to grab a cookie off the plate. Surprisingly, it wasn't there.

"What happened to the –" You turned around, seeing Hiro grinning devilishly with a plate in his hands. "You _didn't._"

"Oh, but I did."

He ran up the stairs with the plate of cookies, and you sprinting up shortly behind him. You reached the room, and he laughed. The plate was empty?

"What. How. Did you eat all of them?" Confused was an understatement.

"Distraction," Hiro sing-sanged.

You ran through the entire scene in your head. Tadashi was downstairs. Was this part of his plan? You hurried down the stairs, but Tadashi was just by the sink drinking some water.

"Okay, mister, where are the cookies?" You put your hands on your hips.

"I don't have them."

"I totaalllyyy believe you. Where are they?"

He laughed. "I'm serious, I don't have them. I thought Hiro did."

Hiro bounded down the stairs.

"Follow the suspect?" You asked.

"Yes, captain." Tadashi said, saluting.

You cracked up, but you both started to walk down the stairs. You were breathing hard and your face was warm. It didn't help that you already had dinner and it felt like it might come up at any minute. You reached the bottom of the stairs, down in the café.

Hiro and Aunt Cass were laughing and eating the chocolate cookies.

You looked over to Tadashi, smirked, and then crossed your arms.

"So you two are the thieves," you narrowed your eyes at them.

Aunt Cass laughed.

"Sorry ma'am," Tadashi said in a country police-man accent. "We're going to have to take these cookies for evidence."

Tadashi grabbed the plate, and you both ran to the door of the café. You felt something wet hit your back as you ran out. You held the door shut behind you. Hiro had a…. water gun? Who even carries one of those? You had no doubt that he probably created it himself.

"A water gun, little bro?" Tadashi snorted. "A lot of harm that will do."

Hiro shook the gun and mouthed something.

"I don't think he can hear you," You laughed.

"Well," Tadashi held the plate of cookies in front of him. "We have the cookies and he doesn't."

"Mm, good trade…. Except I'm the one holding the door shut."

"I guess you don't get one then," He laughed.

"Hey!" You let go of the door. Hiro opened it as you grabbed the plate from Tadashi. Tadashi was shot with water and you slid into the café behind Hiro. Setting the plate of chocolate cookies down on the counter, you grabbed a cookie and started to eat it while watching the Hamada boys laugh and fight.

Aunt Cass joined you, wiping down the counter.

"They get in a lot of trouble," she smiled up at you.

"That they do," you hummed back.

You both were quiet, listening to the brothers fight. They'd laugh and say something totally weird and hilarious, and then you'd hear Hiro scream as Tadashi squirt him with the gun.

"They enjoy you a lot, though. You're good for them."

You smiled. "I'm glad. I think I needed them more than they need me. I don't know how I'd ever get through math."

"They are nerds," Aunt Cass agreed, her laugh mingling with the brothers'. "I'm glad I got to raise them."

You watched her work, moving from one table to the next. She worked hard. She laughed harder. You never met anyone like her. She was so strong, calloused, and gentle. Nothing you ever seen before. She had spirit in them bones, she did.

Tadashi entered the café holding Hiro by the ankles. Hiro was groaning, but he couldn't stop the occasional laugh. They both had water splotches.

"What. a. mess." You snickered.

Tadashi set Hiro down, grinning at you.

"Alright, Hiro, change your clothes and then head to bed."

Hiro was about to protest, but Aunt Cass gave him a hard look.

"You two can go to the garage and I'll finish work up in here."

"Are you sure you don't need any help, Aunt Cass?" Tadashi asked.

"No, young man. I'm almost done." She gave him a gentle smile. "It was nice meeting you, [Y/N]."

"And it was a pleasure meeting you, Aunt Cass." She was definitely the aunt you never had.

Tadashi waved at her and you both left, you following him as he led you to the garage.

"This," Tadashi presented. "Is the lab."

You looked around, seeing tools lying around. There was a couch, an empty pizza box, and machines all over. It might not look like much to some, but you could tell that it was home for Tadashi. It was his space. Something that he owned and he was proud of.

Not to mention messy.

"I love it," you said, walking in and plopping down on the couch. "Comfy."

Tadashi smiled, sitting down beside you.

"Comfy with a touch of everything," he said.

"Do you come down here and work a lot?" You inquired.

"Yeah, it's about my third favorite place."

"Third? That's pretty high on the list."

"What? You don't think it deserves that spot?"

"It is messy," you snorted.

"Okay, true." You both chuckled.

"What's your first favorite place?"

Tadashi hummed, thinking. You watched his eyes think and they wandered over to yours.

"There's a bridge over at the university. That's where my parents met and they told me stories about it. So many things have happened there. And it also has the most _gorgeous _view." His eyes filled with wonder.

"Really? I'd like to see it sometime." You smiled, looking away from his eyes and to look around the room some more.

"I could take you." He rubbed the back of his neck. "N-not today, some other day. But the blossoms are in bloom right now."

"I'll have to see it soon then." You raised your eyebrows, trying not to grin like an idiot. "Institute of Technology, right?"

"Yeah."

You hummed in reply, and snuggled down onto the couch. Your head on Tadashi's lap with your feet over the edge of the couch. You stared up at the ceiling.

"Do you want to travel when you're older? Or do you want to stay in San Fransokyo forever?"

"I want to travel," he said. "But there are so many things holding me here. Like college and my family. I don't want to leave Aunt Cass alone with the café."

"If you could leave that all behind – just put it on pause – where would you go?"

"Everywhere." His voice suddenly got deep. "I'd fly in the sky and across the mountains. I'd see the green green hills and jump in the bluest lakes. Maybe skydive or something. I just love the freedom from riding my moped. You can feel the air running through your soul. It's so refreshing."

You could hear the wonder and hope in his voice. The longing for something new.

"I want to travel everywhere too."

"Any specific place?"

"Home," You laughed at how stupid it sounded. You said it more quietly. "Home."

"Aren't you already home?" Tadashi asked.

You turned your head to look into his eyes.

"I don't think so. It doesn't feel like home. I want something that makes your soul hurt and heal at the same time. As much as I love here, it isn't home. Or maybe it is. Just not yet."

"Yeah," he murmured. He was rubbing his chin looking out the door, but he looked down at you, noticing you staring at him. He smiled.

You felt your cheeks warm up and you looked away. _Dang it. Why'd I have to like genius here? _

Right then, you got a text message. Pulling your phone out of your pocket, you opened it up. **_Gonna be home soon? –mom_**

"My mom wants to know if I'll be home soon," you said, checking the time. _11:24 PM._

Tadashi sat up straight.

"Wow, I am so sorry. Time went by so fast. Let me drive you home."

You sat up, laughing a little. He was a perfect gentleman. **Yeah, **you texted back.

You gathered your stuff quickly enough, and you and Tadashi left. You guys took the moped. You sat behind him, your arms around his waist. You were thankful it was dark and that he was in front of you so he couldn't see you.

But that feeling soon left as you both flew through the night. The stars blurred into lines in the sky and the lights were just colors flying by. It was better than Tadashi could have ever said. The feeling of the wind in your hair and the smell of the earth flying past. Mmhmm, too good for words.

Too good for words.

Soon enough, you were home. You said goodbye to Tadashi, quietly let yourself into the house. You knocked on your parent's door, letting them know you were home. You fell asleep with the smell of freedom in your hair and Tadashi's name on your lips.

* * *

_A/N: hiya peeps. updates will be slow from here on, but they will be updates. probably just a few more chapters until this story is over. but don't worry; it won't be too soon. ;) _

_with love,_

_thestraybirds _


End file.
